bombermanfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bomberman Puyo Machine
Bomberman Puyo Machine is the First Genesis game. (Characters based from saturn fight and jetters but rest are like randomized.) You Always play as Shirobon Easy ROUND 1: Hige-Hige Bandit ROUND 2: Heavybon+ (Heavy Bomber) ROUND 3: Freonbon Normal ROUND 4: Singerbon (Singer Bomber) ROUND 5: Kidbon (Kid Bomber) ROUND 6: Rajibon (Ragey) ROUND 7: Puipui Hard ROUND 8: Zombiebon (Zombie Bomber) ROUND 9: Golembon+ (Golem Bomber) ROUND 10: Pump ROUND 11: Mujoe+ Difficult ROUND 12: Kurobon (Black Bomber) ROUND 13 (FINAL): Baguro (Bagular) Key: + = Rumble the stage. __FORCETOC__ Intermission: Hige-Hige Bandit Japan: ホワイトボンバーマン：ちょっと！これはヒゲ·ヒゲバンディットではない場合、私はそれがヒゲ-ヒゲバンディットだと思います。 ヒゲ-ヒゲバンディット：熙！我々は彼らを倒すことができるように白いボンバーマンを倒す！熙！ ホワイトボンバーマン：私はあなたを戦うつもりだ！ ヒゲ-ヒゲバンディット：熙！ヒゲ-ヒゲバンディットは怖い！ ホワイトボンバーマン：私は今あなたを戦うよ！の戦いましょう！ English: Shirobon: Hey! If this isn't Hige-Hige Bandit, I think it is the Hige-Hige Bandit. Hige-Hige Bandit: hee! Defeat White Bomberman so we can defeat them! hee! Shirobon: I'm going to battle you! Hige-Hige Bandit: hee! Hige-Hige Bandit Scared! Shirobon: I'll battle you now! Let's fight! Heavybon (Heavy Bomber) Japan: ヘビーボンバーマン：私はあなたを倒す方法を知っている数える！ ホワイトボンバーマン：いいえ、あなたは私はあなたがアップするよビートに数えるしようとしません。 ヘビーボンバーマンは：そうですか？ ホワイトボンバーマン：はい、それは...か？ English: Heavybon: I reckon know how to beat you up! Shirobon: No you won't I will try to reckon to beat you'll up. Heavybon: Is that so? Shirobon: Yes it is... See? Japan: Freonbon：私はあなたを打つでしょう！ Shirobon：ああ、本当に？すでに？ Freonbon：私はこの爆弾からあなたを攻撃するだろう、ので、あなたが損傷を受けることができます！ Shirobon：本当にフロンのボンは、へぇ、それを信用しない！ Freonbon：アタック！ Shirobon：へぇ、へぇ。あなただけのへぇ、そうへぇ逃した！ Freonbon：どのようにあなたをあえて！私は時間がないのあなたを戦うよ！ English: Freonbon: I'll beat you up!! Shirobon: Oh really? Already? Freonbon: I'll attack you from this bomb, so you can get damaged! Shirobon: Not really Freonbon, Heh trust it! Freonbon: Attack! Shirobon: Heh, Heh. You just missed so Heh, Heh! Freonbon: How dare you!! I'll battle you in no time!! Singerbon (Singer Bomber) Japan: Singerbon：ララ〜ララ〜ラ~~ Shirobon：ちょっとその音楽を停止！ Singerbon：ララ〜ララ〜ラ~~ Shirobon：あなたが悪いのノートでこれではとても悪いよ。 Singerbon：ララ〜ララ〜ラ~~ Shirobon：それはそれだ！ English: Singerbon: lala~ lala~ la~~ Shirobon: Hey STOP that MUSIC!! Singerbon: lala~ lala~ la~~ Shirobon: You're awfully bad at this with bad notes. Singerbon: lala~ lala~ la~~ Shirobon: That's it!! Kidbon (Kid Bomber) Japan: Kidbon：ねえ、なぜあなたは私の音楽を好きではないのですか？それをダン！ Shirobon：誰もあなたの音楽を気にしない... Kidbon：ちょっと！なぜ、あなたは馬鹿と言った！ Shirobon：あなたがここに馬鹿。 Shirobon：そうであっても気にしないでください。 Kidbon：どのような...ファイン...ファイン。 English: Kidbon: Hey why you don't like my music? Dang it! Shirobon: No one cares about your music... Kidbon: Hey! Why did you say that you idiot! Shirobon: You're the idiot here. Shirobon: So don't EVEN bother. Kidbon: Fine... Fine... Whatever. Rajibon (Ragey) Rajibon：hiyayayayaya！私の方法に入れないでください、バディ！ Shirobon：さて、私はあなたの哀れな爆弾を投げるとYAに戻って投げる！ Rajibonは：母、私はあなたの缶を蹴るつもりだ！ pirapirapira... Rajibon：私の足が壊れているため移動できません... Shirobon：ボンバーマンぷよぷよマシンメダルを勝つのだろうか？ミー！ Rajibon: hiyayayayaya! Don't get into my way, buddy!! Shirobon: Well I throw your pathetic bombs and throw back to ya! Rajibon: Haha I'm going to kick your can! pirapirapira... Rajibon: Can't move because my legs are broken... Shirobon: Who will win the Bomberman Puyo Machine Medal? Me! Puipui Shirobon：この猿は誰ですか？Puipui？ Puipui：うん。私はそのジャングルの場所からだと私はそこから住んでいると私は6歳だと覚えている：誰にも言わないでください！ Shirobon：ああさて。 Puipui：ありがとう！ Shirobon: Who is this monkey? Puipui? Puipui: Yep. I'm from that jungle place and I live from there and I'm 6 years old and remember: Don't tell anyone!! Shirobon: Oh okay then. Puipui: Thanks! Zombiebon (Zombie Bomber) Shirobon：だから、何がその臭い地面とですか？ Zombiebon：ここに〜！ Shirobon：ウエッ、グロス！ Zombiebon：私たちはボンバーマンぷよぷよマシンの試合があるでしょう！ Zombiebon：準備はできましたか？ Shirobon：ちょうどそれを信頼し、私はああアンド次回に勝つことでしょう、それを信じますか？私は、オフトピックを開始するのは、準備しましょうつもりだった！ Shirobon: So what's with that smelly ground? Zombiebon: Here~! Shirobon: Yuck, Gross! Zombiebon: We'll Have a Bomberman Puyo Machine match! Zombiebon: Ready? Shirobon: Just Trust it and Believe it I'll be winning next time and- oh? I was going off-topic let's Ready to START! Golembon (Golem Bomber) Golembon：ジョージア！ Shirobon：あなたまで何ですか？あなたは十分重くないか？ Golembon：ジョージア！ ...どのように......あなたは...それは...ご存知でしたか？ Shirobon：重量が重いです！ Golembon：わかりました。それから - Shirobon：あなたは私の親になりたい場合は、あなたは私の父になるでしょう？ Golembon：うん...レッツは...持っている...の...その後ボンバーマンぷよぷよマシン...マッチ...を...右？ Shirobon：右！ Golembon: Ga! Shirobon: What is up to you? Aren't you heavy enough? Golembon: Ga! ...how...did...you...know...that? Shirobon: The weight is heavy! Golembon: Okay...Then - Shirobon: If you want to be my parent, You'll be my father? Golembon: Yeah...Let's...have...a...match...of...bomberman puyo machine then...right? Shirobon: Right! Pumpi Pumpi：Kekekekeke！私はあなたの魂、Kekekekekeをしたい！ Shirobon：カボチャはそのような話をすることができ、なぜ私は知らない... Pumpi：どのように私はカボチャだことを知っていました。 Shirobon：しかし、これは戦いにするつもりではなかった？それはあなたが言わないだろう、答えることが私のむしろ奇妙でしょうか？ Pumpi：少ないおしゃべり、もっと魂！ Shirobon：ちょうど、あなたは変人だ。 Pumpi：Kekekeは、現在すべての興奮を得ることはありません！ Pumpi：あなたは私はあなたの魂を盗むつもり謝罪しないと！ Kekekeke！ Shirobon：あなたは病気ではないか？ Pumpi：私は、kekekeいないよ！ Pumpi: Kekekekeke! I want to take your soul, Kekekekeke! Shirobon: I dunno why the pumpkin can talk like that... Pumpi: How did you know That I'm the pumpkin. Shirobon: But wasn't this going to be the battle? It would be rather strange of me to answer, wouldn't you say? Pumpi: Less chatter, More soul! Shirobon: Just, you're an weirdo. Pumpi: Kekeke, don't get all excited now! Pumpi: If you don't apologize I'm going to steal your soul! Kekekeke! Shirobon: Aren't you sick? Pumpi: I'm not, kekeke! Mujoe Mujoe：何？あなたがお奨め私をからかってきた！ヒゲ-ヒゲバンディットが敗北されていないことができます！ Mujoe：ねえ、あなたは、あなたがShirobonされていません？ Shirobon：私はあなたがこの後ろにいるこれを知っている！我々は戦うつもりはないですか？ Mujoe：ははは！私はそれがの戦いましょう知っていた！ Mujoe: What? You've gotta be kidding me! Hige-Hige Bandit cannot been defeated!! Mujoe: Hey you, aren't you Shirobon? Shirobon: I Know this you're behind this! Aren't we going to fight? Mujoe: Hahahaha! I knew it Let's fight! Kurobon (Black Bomber) Shirobon：えっ！だから私は、今Kurobonをあなたと戦うなきゃ？ Kurobon：GEH！ねえ、突然あなたに会うために... Shirobon：よし！始めましょう！あなたが負け始める場合、私は出チキンにあなたをしたくない！ Kurobon：S-確かに、しかし、あなたは少し私に明るくなかったと思いますか？ Shirobon：え？あなたは何について話していますか?!私たちは右、このすべてに私達を入れなきゃ？ Shirobon: Huh?! So I gotta fight you now, Kurobon? Kurobon: Geh! Geez, to meet up with you so suddenly... Shirobon: Alright! Let's get started! I don't want you to chicken out if you start losing! Kurobon: S-Sure, but do you think you could lighten up on me a little? Shirobon: Huh? What are you talking about?! We gotta put our all into this, right? Baguro (Bagular) Baguro：HA彼笑ヘヘ！ HA！ HA！ HA！ HA！ Baguro：あなたはここまで到達するためによくやった、ボンバーマン！しかし、あなたは偉大なBaguro様のドメインに足を階段状の瞬間は、あなたの運命を決定しました!! Shirobon：あなたは何といいましたか。私はあなたがそれと離れて取得させつもりはないんだよ！ Baguro：GAHAHA！あなたは良い進取の気性を持っている！その後の戦いましょう！ Baguro: Hehe hehe he HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Baguro: You've done well to reach this far, Bomberman! But the moment you stepped foot into the domain of the great Baguro-sama, your fate was decided!! Shiro: What did you say?! I'm not gonna let you get away with that! Baguro: GAHAHA! You've got good gumption! Let's fight then!